La carretera
by El Reto
Summary: Décimo segundo relato del concurso de FF: El Reto. "En éste mundo hay unos pocos afortunados. Nos enfrentamos día a día con la muerte, la cual camina entre nosotros." Décimo segundo participante: Sara Lightwood


Y una vez más, ni una vez menos y por doceava vez ya:

**¡BIENVENIDOS AL RETO!**

* * *

Bell Star dando la comanda** del concurso **(¡presente capitán!), podéis seguir la cantidad de reviews en la biografía del Reto y con ello quiénes van en cabeza por ahora. (De todas formas: el máximo de reviews recibidos en relatos son 21 o 22 y el mínimo por ahora, 9.) Recordad que tenemos en cuenta todos vuestros reviews, dejéis cuando los dejéis en los fics que os gusten de esta cuenta. Pero sólo son válidos al concurso aquellos reviews que se dejan en el plazo de una semana desde que se sube el relato de cada sábado y solo los que se dejan desde una cuenta de Fanfiction. Pero igualmente, comentad si os apetece, guest, autores, lectores; como vosotros creáis necesario. **¡Os estamos muy agradecidos por dedicar a los concursantes vuestro tiempo!** Que es muy valioso.

Concursantes, sabéis que podéis mandarme cuando queráis (como ha hecho nuestro próximo participante) vuestras palabras para los_ lectorzuelos_. Los relatos editados irán llegando, gracias por la espera. Me _spameo_ (no sutilmente) _una poquito_ para comentaros que por fin actualice uno de mis fics y con ello,** ¡tengo preparado un especial para dedicárselo a nuestro Reto!**

* * *

**Nuestro próximo participante** que opta a recibir reviews válidos para ganar el concurso esta semanita,** se llama Sara Lightwood**, nos trae su relato llamado así: "**La carretera**". **Es el décimo segundo concursante** y os dejo en sus manos. Tiene algo que deciros. **¡A disfrutar, nos leemos pronto!**

**"Hola, y bienvenidos a esta corta historia. Antes que nada, muchas gracias por participar en El Reto con sus reviews y _likes_ a las historias (aunque los últimos no cuenten para la resolución final); y también quiero felicitar a los otros participantes por sus historias. Sin más, les dejo mi historia, espero que la disfruten tanto como yo."**

**Sara Lightwood**.

* * *

"_¿Miedo a la muerte? Uno debe temerle a la vida, no a la muerte"_

* * *

**La carretera**

&amp;.

— ¿Esto fue lo único que encontraron? — preguntó Kid, con una clara decepción pintada en el rostro.

Black Star y yo dejamos los botes llenos de gasolina en el suelo, antes de tomar un gran respiro. Estábamos cansados, la garganta nos ardía de tanto correr y no parábamos de sudar. El maldito clima que cubría la ciudad no ayudaba mucho con toda esa situación, y además, ¿qué esperaba el hombre que hiciéramos? A esas alturas todas las gasolineras estaban secas, y muchos autos se habían quedado ya sin combustible. Siendo sólo Black y yo, ¿pretendía que trajéramos toda una pipa?

— Ey, si hubieras movido ese trasero y nos hubieses ayudado, tendríamos más que sólo tres garrafones llenos — se quejó mi amigo de cabello azul, mientras se limpiaba el sudor del rostro con su camiseta.

Kid suspiró, pero optó por no decir nada más.

— ¿Tuvieron problemas con _ellos_? — quiso saber, cambiando de tema.

— Nos topamos con unos diez en el camino — expliqué, sentándome en una silla llena de polvo que se encontraba en la estancia —, pero parece que hay más en la ciudad. Si queremos irnos de aquí, tendrá que ser hasta mañana. Pudieron seguirnos y no hay que arriesgarnos a… — comencé diciendo, pero pronto me callé. Sabía que para Kid, e incluso Black Star, el tema no era fácil.

A fin de cuentas, habíamos perdido a Patty hace unos días por culpa de nuestra imprudencia.

— ¿Cómo sigue Tsubaki? — quiso saber Black Star, con cierta urgencia en su voz.

El moreno negó con la cabeza, antes de sonreírle para tratar de tranquilizarle.

— Todavía no presenta síntomas. Maka ya desinfectó la herida y esta está cicatrizando bastante bien. Tal vez ella sea una de los _afortunados_.

Mi amigo asintió, antes de acomodarse un poco la ropa.

— Creo que subiré a verla — avisó, desapareciendo en el umbral donde estaban las escaleras que subían al segundo piso de la casa.

Kid y yo le dejamos partir; a fin de cuentas, no servía de nada que nos tratáramos de interponer en su camino. Black Star sabía que, en cuanto Tsubaki comenzara a presentar los síntomas, era mejor iniciar con el plan de contingencia para evitar que nuestro grupo disminuyera aún más; por lo tanto, era bueno para ambos pasar todo el tiempo posible, antes de…

— Soul, ¿me ayudas a poner las tablas en la puerta? — preguntó Kid, y recién me di cuenta de que ya tenía martillo y clavos en las manos.

Asentí secamente, antes de ponerme de pie y agarrar un par de tablas que estaban en el suelo. La pegué a la puerta, y dejé que Kid hiciera el resto. Sin embargo, como siempre, la necesidad de saber si _ellos_ estaban cerca me hizo pegar el ojo en la mirilla del portón. Sentí como si el corazón se me parara: había uno en el porche.

Estaba claro que no podría dormir bien esa noche.

Pero bueno, se preguntarán, ¿qué diablos es lo que está sucediendo aquí? Es una historia larga, de eso no hay duda. Pero a veces es mejor darlo a conocer que simplemente ser uno más que quedó en el olvido. Me gustaría ser recordado como un _afortunado._

Hace ya casi un año (o tal vez más, dejé de contar los días después del segundo mes), un virus comenzó a hacerse presente en todas las partes del mundo. Algunos decían que venía de África; otros, de algún bosque o selva de Asia. Los científicos creyeron tener la cura para esa enfermedad, pero sucedió algo que nadie había previsto: la mutación del virus. Pasó a ser algo típico como un resfriado, a algo más desastroso y horrible como laceraciones en la piel que nunca se curaban, vómito, sangrado por casi todo el cuerpo, diarrea, alucinaciones por la fiebre… Y finalmente, la muerte.

Aunque claro, la gente muere todo el tiempo, pero los gobiernos no esperaron que el virus se propagara tan rápidamente como para arrasar con casi toda la población. De todas formas, seguían tranquilos… Hasta que se dieron cuenta de que esa gente no moría _realmente._

Había muchas personas en internet que gustaban hablar sobre un "apocalipsis zombi" y cómo sobrevivirían a este gracias a los videojuegos o películas de terror. Déjenme decirles que la realidad es casi todo lo contrario. El pánico es el peor enemigo del hombre, y por culpa de ello estos seres destruyeron ciudades enteras. Uno creería que irían por el cerebro, pero no, claro que no. Lo que más les gusta, a mi parecer, son los órganos del tórax.

En fin. Yo me percaté de todo esto en mi último año de secundaria**(1)**. Estaba en clase de Química (muy aburrida, por cierto), cuando vi que en el patio de la escuela había gente que se conglomeraba en un punto específico; algo que no llamaría la atención a la primera. Sin embargo, cuando la gente se apartó del lugar había una horrible mancha de sangre en el pasto.

Kim Diehl fue la primera en gritar.

Los maestros siempre pedían que mantuviésemos la calma, pero todos sabemos que esa es una total farsa. Tomé mis cosas y salí cagando leches de allí, en un intento por salvarme antes de que todo empeorara. Mis experiencias en Resident Evil eran como la voz de la razón dentro de mi cabeza.

Llegué a casa, y allí estaba mi hermano mayor, Wes, queriendo comunicarse con mamá y papá en sus trabajos. No contestaban, y por las imágenes que había en el noticiero sobre el centro de la ciudad, supe que no volverían a atender el teléfono jamás. Seré sincero, en ese momento me alegré bastante de que mamá no volvería a regañarme por no asear mi cuarto, o que no volvería a escuchar los reclamos de papá sobre mi decisión de no ir a la Universidad de Chicago.

Ahora, en estos horribles días de soledad, realmente me di cuenta de cuánto les extraño. A veces, incluso, me despierto con la esperanza de ver alguna llamada perdida de mi madre en mi celular… Pero luego recuerdo que posiblemente mamá ya es uno de _ellos_. Y que mi celular murió hace cinco meses cuando cayó dentro de un charco.

Cuando decidimos salir de casa, sabiendo que ya no sería segura por más tiempo, mi hermano y yo nos topamos con la odiosa de mi vecina, Maka Albarn. La conozco desde que éramos niños y nuestras madres siempre fueron muy amigas, pero simplemente yo no soportaba a esa cabeza de hongo que siempre sacaba mejores notas que yo en casi todo. Como fuese, ella tampoco podía contactar con sus padres; entonces Wes tuvo la grandiosa idea de llevarla con nosotros.

Viajamos por dos días solos, y eventualmente se nos fueron agregando más personas al grupo. Black Star y su novia Tsubaki, de Wichita; Kid y sus primas, Liz y Patty de Tallahassee; y finalmente los hermanos Makenshi, Chrona y Ragnarok de Columbus. Éramos (y somos) el grupo más disparejo posible. Pero conseguimos sobrevivir bastante bien los primeros cinco meses. Después… bueno, dicen que lo bueno dura poco.

Mi hermano murió por culpa de una mordida de zombi. Verán, a veces uno se transforma, y a veces no. Maka usa el término _portador,_ pero los demás preferimos llamarlos _afortunados._ Wes es, hasta ahora, el primer caso de _bastardo afortunado_ que conocemos (nombre dado por Ragnarok), porque falleció a causa de la fiebre y no volvió a despertar. Y yo me alegro por ello, porque no creo que me hubiera sentido feliz de enterrarle una estaca en la frente a mi propio hermano.

Después de eso Ragnarok murió hace cuatro días en manos de Patty, quien fue mordida sin darse cuenta y se transformó cuando menos lo esperábamos. Fue Liz quien le disparó en la cabeza y desde entonces no ha estado muy bien que digamos; Chrona tampoco, claro está, y sus estados de ánimo nos afectan a todos. Nunca creí que me volvería tan cercano a un grupo de completos desconocidos.

Y por último llegamos a Tsubaki. Ella fue mordida el otro día, en un intento por alcanzar una navaja que Maka tiró cuando intentábamos dejar uno de nuestros coches. Desde entonces la hemos estado monitoreando, esperando que su cuerpo resista y se vuelva una _afortunada_. Seguramente Black Star desea eso más que nadie.

Suspiré, y finalmente decidí meterme dentro de mi saco de dormir, con mi pistola cerca por si algo llegara a ocurrir a mi alrededor. Kid y yo dormíamos en la sala de aquella casa abandonada a la que entramos, puesto que éramos los únicos que en esos momentos podrían actuar si la situación se ponía fea. Mi compañero ya estaba dormido, pero yo simplemente no podía entregarme a Morfeo. No mientras ese bicho estuviera caminando en círculos al otro lado de la puerta, sabiendo que nosotros estamos aquí pero sin encontrar la manera de entrar.

Cerré los ojos y fruncí el ceño. Wes me había dicho que, para momentos como ese, lo mejor era pensar en algo agradable… Sólo que para mi mala suerte, en ese momento no era capaz de pensar en nada "bonito". A mi mente llegaban imágenes de sesos fuera de su sitio, gente comiendo gente, el grito de Kim, a mi hermano muriendo lentamente…

Casi di un respingo cuando unos pequeños brazos me rodearon, pero al escuchar todo el ajetreo de las sábanas y las pequeñas maldiciones de Maka, pude calmarme. Finalmente ella se acomodó junto a mí, y de alguna manera, sin siquiera mirarnos o decirnos nada, caímos rendidos.

* * *

— ¿Esta carretera a dónde lleva? — preguntó Maka, sentada a mi lado en el asiento del copiloto. Tenía una cara de total aburrimiento, la cual se reflejaba a la perfección en el cristal de su puerta.

Me encogí de hombros.

— Acabamos de pasar Moses Lake, si seguimos la 90 llegaremos pronto a la 82 — expliqué, sin siquiera ver el mapa que ella tenía en sus piernas, arrugado.

— ¿No vamos a pasar por Seattle? — quiso saber, antes de mirarme con una ceja enarcada.

— Es una idea suicida el querer ir a las ciudades más pobladas, es posible que estén llenas de _ellos_, o…

— O de suministros — recalcó ella, con el ceño torcido —, que es lo que más necesitamos ahora. Tsubaki pronto tendrá al bebé, y en su situación no podemos quedarnos sin medicamentos o comida.

— Maka — la llamé, serio. Aparté la mirada de la carretera por unos segundos para poder verla —. Podemos encontrar suministros en George, o en algún otro poblado que esté en el camino. Ya viste lo que pasó en Las Vegas, ¿acaso quieres perder a la mitad del grupo otra vez?

Ella me observó de una manera no muy grata por unos segundos, pero finalmente apartó la mirada.

— No — susurró.

Suspiré, y seguí mirando hacia el camino.

Mientras Kid conducía el coche pequeño con Liz, Chrona y los suministros; yo llevaba la camioneta junto con Maka, Black Star y Tsubaki. Ambos dormían en la parte trasera, y mis ojos, al clavarse en el retrovisor, vislumbraron la venda que cubría el antebrazo derecho de la chica. Claramente no se veía que tuviera algún síntoma de la enfermedad, a diferencia de Wes que los había padecido dos horas después de haber sido mordido, pero claro está, supimos que había casos donde el paciente había tardado hasta 72 horas en empezar con la fiebre.

Lo que empeoraba la situación era que Tsubaki tenía ya nueve meses de embarazo.

Teníamos miedo de que el virus fuese a infectar también al bebé, o que éste no lograse sobrevivir durante o después del parto. Ninguno de los presentes era médico, y por lo tanto estábamos muy nerviosos con el hecho de ayudar a Tsubaki con el proceso de dar a luz (realmente no me gustaba la idea de ver a una mujer pariendo). Maka tenía algo de conocimientos porque su madre era doctora, y ella había estado estudiando mucho para entrar a la Universidad de Medicina; pero claro, los demás éramos como niños de kínder que recién aprendían a que las crayolas no son comestibles.

Además, si me lo preguntaban, ese no era un buen momento para querer traer niños al mundo. ¿Qué le contarías cuando fuera grande? ¿La cantidad de zombis que mataste? ¿La forma en la que estos devoraron a tus mejores amigos? ¿El por qué no pudo crecer como cualquier niño normal? Black Star y Tsubaki no habían tomado en cuenta esos pequeños detalles en el momento que tuvieron sexo, o posiblemente el idiota se habría puesto algún condón.

Negué con la cabeza, mientras suspiraba.

— Ey, ¿qué le pasa a Kid? — preguntó Maka, despegando su vista del mapa.

Enarqué una ceja, y dejé de concentrarme en mis cosas para mirar hacia el frente. Del capó del auto de Kid salía bastante humo, y él nos hizo unas señas con las luces traseras para indicar que se estacionaría en la orilla de la carretera. Chasqueé la lengua y maniobré para poder quedar justo detrás de él.

— Ey, Black, despierta — dije, mientras me quitaba el cinturón de seguridad y me giraba para sujetarlo del pantalón y jalarlo.

Black Star despertó con un brinco, haciendo que Tsubaki abriera perezosamente los ojos por el ajetreo. Me miró claramente molesto, y sin mucha educación se limpió la baba que le escurría por el mentón con uno de sus antebrazos.

— ¿Qué quieres? — espetó.

— Creo que el coche de Kid se descompuso — expliqué.

El negó con la cabeza, antes de soltar unas maldiciones y abrir la puerta de la camioneta. Yo le seguí poco después. Había trabajado durante dos veranos en un taller mecánico, así que sabía algo sobre autos; pero sin duda alguna, Black Star era el genio aquí. Tenía entendido que su familia había sido de clase media-baja, así que no había estudiado la secundaria y en su lugar se había puesto a trabajar como mecánico, por lo que tenía mucha experiencia en esto. Había conocido a Tsubaki cuando ella llevó a reparar el coche de su madre. Fue como una tipo de amor a primera vista.

— Madre santa — fue lo primero que dijo al levantar el capó, el cual parecía una olla exprés por el humo que soltaba.

— ¿Cuál es el veredicto? — quiso saber Kid, con los brazos cruzados.

— El motor está más que muerto. Podría repararlo, pero necesitaría aceite, cinta, herramientas y algunos repuestos — nos miró fijamente —. Sin eso, no puedo hacer nada más que darle un funeral apropiado.

— No bromees con eso — me quejé, antes de rascarme la nuca —. Podríamos intentar buscar algún auto varado y quitarle algunas piezas a su motor, ¿no?

— En teoría se podría, pero este es un modelo viejo. Además — miró hacia atrás, y luego hacia adelante —… La carretera está más vacía que mi estómago.

Kid soltó una pequeña maldición y pateó la defensa del coche, el cual se sacudió.

— No tendremos otra opción más que dejarlo. Pero con las provisiones y las demás cosas iremos bastante apretados en la camioneta… — murmuró pensativo.

— Bueno, de algo tendrá que servirnos el haber jugado Tetris — me encogí de hombros, antes de bajar el capó —. Lo mejor será empezar a trasladarlo todo. No sabemos si esas cosas están por aquí — sugerí, mirando con desconfianza el bosque que nos rodeaba.

Ambos estuvieron de acuerdo, principalmente porque nadie quería tener que lidiar con algún zombi que se apareciera en el camino.

Mientras nosotros llevábamos las cosas de un carro a otro, Chrona y Maka se ofrecieron a cuidar ambos extremos de la carretera por si llegaban a aparecer _esas_ cosas. Liz, por otro lado, se había quedado junto a Tsubaki en caso de que necesitara algo, así que sólo éramos nosotros tres lo que hacían el trabajo duro.

Solté un suspiro cuando terminé de acomodar una caja con latas de conserva en la cajuela de la camioneta, para luego secarme el sudor con el dorso de mi mano. La humedad del lugar hacía sudar bastante, y no veía la hora en la que nos encontráramos con un arroyo para poder bañarme de una vez por todas.

— Todavía queda una, Soul — me dijo Black Star, tras colocar de forma cuidadosa una enorme caja que, si mal no recordaba, contenía todas nuestras municiones restantes —, ¿puedes ir por ella? — quiso saber. Y no tuve que pensármelo mucho para percibir que le urgía estar nuevamente con Tsubaki.

Solté un suspiro, antes de darle un par de palmadas en la espalda.

— Claro, no hay problema — aseguré.

Mientras que caminaba hacia el auto para sacar la última caja con conservas, vi por encima de mi hombro que los demás ya regresaban al interior de la camioneta. Kid encendió el motor, pero no arrancó. Aunque necesitábamos ahorrar toda la gasolina posible, no podíamos dejar los carros apagados o seguramente no encenderían cuando realmente los necesitáramos.

Tomé con cuidado la caja de conservas, y con un leve bostezo bajé la cajuela para dejar el auto cerrado (a saber si le serviría de refugio a otro viajero). Sin embargo, ésta no trabó a la primera. Recordé vagamente que una vez Maka, al intentar aprender a conducir, había chocado la parte trasera contra un árbol, por lo que el seguro del maletero había quedado dañado. Se tenía que aplicar fuerza, y eso fue lo que hice.

La cajuela cerró, sí, pero la alarma se botó y el auto comenzó a chillar con un intenso ruido que, por unos instantes, sacudió mi ser entero.

Quedé paralizado por unos momentos, los cuales pudieron haber sido los decisivos si hubiese podido reaccionar a tiempo. La caja resbaló de mis manos, y creo que pude escuchar a Kid gritar mi nombre, pero no pude prestarle atención. Mis ojos sólo veían al enorme grupo de _cosas_ que venían rápidamente hacia mí por un lado de la carretera, guiados por la alarma.

Rápidamente me giré para regresar al auto; la puerta corrediza estaba abierta, y Black Star ya estaba allí, tendiéndome una mano para que pudiese subir rápidamente. Maka también me llamaba a gritos, alterada, haciendo que por unos instantes recordara los chillidos de Kim…

Intenté avanzar hacia la camioneta, pero todo a mi alrededor transcurría con una horrible lentitud. A mi mente acudió el momento en que aprendí a andar en bicicleta; tenía cinco años y el equilibrio de un oso sobre la cuerda floja, por lo que al primer intento me caí. Todo transcurrió tan lento que hasta me dio la oportunidad de pensar en las mil y un formas de detenerme, pero no hice nada. Justo como en ese momento. Mi pie pisó una de las latas que habían salido de las cajas, y caí torpemente sobre el duro concreto de la carretera, haciendo que me golpeara la quijada.

Maka me seguía llamando, la podía escuchar pese a los ruidos que evocaban esas asquerosas criaturas. Black Star hizo un ademán de querer salir para ayudarme, generando que un escalofrío recorriese mi espalda.

— ¡NO! — grité, desesperado — ¡No vengas! ¡Lárguense, LÁRGUENSE! — exigí.

Black Star no podía arriesgarse el pellejo por mí. No ahora que Tsubaki estaba en riesgo de transformarse y de perder al bebé. Él tenía que luchar por ellos, tratando de seguir adelante en ese mundo que estaba al borde del fin.

De alguna forma u otra él me entendió, así que tras mover los labios para articular un "lo siento" cerró la puerta, ahogando el grito desgarrador que emitió Maka. Realmente me sorprendía que en todo ese tiempo los dos termináramos siendo amigos, puesto que antes de todo eso siempre nos habíamos llevado mal.

O… ¿Tal vez no?

Tal vez siempre fuimos amigos. Tal vez siempre estuvimos al pendiente del otro. Desde que todo esto había ocurrido, mi forma de ver al mundo cambió por completo. Había aprendido a reconocer a un verdadero amigo, y a tener esa enorme necesidad por querer proteger a los que más quería.

Saqué la pistola que mantenía guardada en mi pantalón, y le disparé en la cabeza al primer zombi que se abalanzó sobre mí. Los demás aún no lograban alcanzarme, así que me dio tiempo de mirar por encima de mi hombro para observar a la camioneta que se alejaba a toda prisa por el horizonte.

— Vengan por mí, cabrones — sonreí, sabiendo que ahora lo más importante para mí estaba ahora a salvo. Apunté hacia la cabeza de uno de ellos, y al jalar del gatillo el impacto resonó por toda la carretera…

**Fin.**

* * *

El concursante de este relato quiere aclararos unas dudas antes de acabar, os dejo con ello:

**(1)** En Estados Unidos se le sigue llamando "secundaria" al bachillerato (High School), por lo que Soul y Maka se encontrarían cursando el último grado de "preparatoria".

**"Y hola de nuevo, querido lector, y gracias por llegar hasta aquí. Siempre quise escribir algo sobre zombis, pero nunca me animaba por miedo; espero que mi fic fuera de tu agrado, y realmente aprecio los comentarios que tengas para éste (tanto anónimos como no). El final quedará abierto para que ustedes hagan sus especulaciones: ¿Soul habrá sobrevivido? ¿Habrá muerto? ¿Fue mordido? ¿Qué hay con los demás? Todo puede pasar, y a la vez no. Nuevamente, muchas gracias por leer, ¡y seguir apoyando al concurso! Los quiere:**

**Sara Lightwood.**


End file.
